


Hard at Work

by imbeccacile



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Ash returns home late one night to find an exhausted Professor Kukui.





	Hard at Work

“I'll be back tomorrow! And I'll bring lots of food!” Ash waved, walking backward out of the house with Pikachu at his toes. Litten meowed, and hopped up onto the couch with Stoutland.

It had turned out that the Litten who had been stealing so much food had only been stealing to feed its friend, the Stoutland, who seemed too elderly to leave the house. Ash, feeling satisfied that the two would be safe, decided it would be best to head home. After all, it was pretty late, and Professor Kukui might be worried.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the Professor’s house. With the adrenaline coursing through their veins, Ash and Pikachu had jogged all the way home. But even as they walked inside, they still didn’t feel tired. Slowly, Ash climbed up the ladder to his room, Pikachu standing on his shoulder, and sat on the edge of his bed. With Rotom off for the night, he had no way of figuring out what time it was. Ash was starting to wonder what on earth he could do with himself until he got tired. “Looks like it’s just you and me for a bit, buddy,” he sighed, staring out the window.

“Pika!” Pikachu hopped off of Ash’s shoulder, standing on top of the banister with a curious tilt of the head. “What is it?” Ash stood up, walking over to the edge, and followed his partner's gaze. There was a dim glow coming from the stairs that led down to the Professor’s lab. “That’s strange,” Ash commented curiously, turning to look at Pikachu. Why would Kukui still be working at this hour, when they had school in the morning?

Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder, and together they went down the ladder, and slowly made their way toward the stairs. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt Kukui if he was working, but maybe he could keep him company until he got tired.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ash stopped in his tracks, blinking in surprise. Kukui was down there, alright. The Professor sat in his desk chair, head resting on two books on the desk, snoring softly. The computer beside his head was still dimly glowing, and Ash could guess that Kukui had fallen asleep in the middle of his work. He even still had his sunglasses and hat on.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a look. No doubt the Professor would wake up with a stiff neck if he didn’t go to bed properly, but the boy couldn’t bring himself to wake him. He bit his bottom lip, and out of the corner of his eye, saw a blanket folded on the couch Kukui sometimes slept on. He walked over, quietly, and unfolded the blanket, gently draping it over Kukui’s shoulders. Ash tensed as the Professor shifted and mumbled in his sleep, but soon relaxed again.

Ash sighed in relief and reached to turn out the light, quietly making his way back to the stairs. He looked over his shoulder once more, smiling slightly. “Good night, Professor.”

When he got into bed, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.


End file.
